He's Dead Isn't He? You Killed Him
by darkkiller101
Summary: What if when Claire met with the Gandors, after the events aboard the Flying Pussyfoot, he was really quite serious when he said "I'm no long Claire Stanfield." What if Claire Stanfield never made it off and the voices in his head took him over? What if? (This is actually just stupid writing. It's quite bad I'm sorry.)


He's Dead Isn't He? You Killed Him.

The year is 1931 and the assassin Vino and the events aboard The Flying Pussyfoot have been almost entirely forgotten. It's been a few months and things have settled down. The Gandor brothers, Claire Stanfield and Firo Prochainezo have gotten together for the first time in quite a long time. The events revolving around the strange bottle of liquor the Gandor brothers and the Martillo family drank have been explained. Over all Claire seemed to have been okay with all of it. They assumed it was because of his idea that he was God. But now, with everything being cleared up, they take a break to relax in the company of childhood friends.

Berga, Keith and Luck Gandor are playing a round of pool and have simple conversation. Firo and Claire are seated in a corner of the room at a small table for two. They sit side by side, a single bottle of red wine and two filled glasses grace the table. Silence has been lingering between them for quite a while now. Firo sits with his legs crossed and his arms crossed as well. Claire is resting back against his chair, tipping it back just a bit, with one hand tapping the wood table. The young Martillo member sits with a frown upon his face – an expression that doesn't normally grace his pale face. The assassin, on the other hand, sits smiling. His expression has a twinge of cruelty behind friendliness.

Claire turns to Firo and finally breaks the silence. "Y'know last I really remember seeing ya, you were a real little thing. With pale, white cheeks and rosy lips, I thought you'd never grow out of that girly face." He laughs a bit and stops when he sees that the boy has turned away from him. "C'mon Firo it's been so long. Talk to me won't ya? Have drink, loosen up."

"I don't drink." Firo replies.

Claire grins and picks up the glass of wine. He takes a rather large gulp of it and sets it back down. "Everyone drinks, Firo. How can you not?" He asks, almost offended.

"Well maybe I'm not like everyone else." Firo mumbles with hints of anger in his voice.

Claire leans himself to look at Firo's face but he turns away with a scoff. Claire leans back in his chair. "Geeze what's got you so bent out of shape?" he asks taking another sip of wine.

Silence falls between them again.

"What are you made at, Firo? Tired of being with the big boys? Upset that everyone's older than you? C'mon you're with friends. Relax and have fun. Do ya wanna play cards of somethin'?"

"We _aren't_ friends." He hisses out.

Claire's somewhat shocked expression turns to a smirk. "We aren't friends? Then what about all those times we played together? Y'know as kids? That wasn't friendship?" his expression shows false hurt but he loses it and grins again.

"I am not friends with _**you**_."

"What's with ya Firo? Why are you acting so mean? It's me Claire, remember?" he asks leaning to get a look at the boy's face.

Firo bites his lip a bit and looks to the floor. He's upset and angry. But his reply is the real shocker.

"**You are not Claire."**

"What's up with you? Are you blind? Of course it's me! Who else would it be, buddy?" Claire responds with a happy voice and pat on Firo's back.

"I don't know who you are. But you are definitely not Claire Stanfield. You are not the Claire I grew up with." Firo's answer is harsh and cruel. He means what he says.

Silence falls again. The two stare at each other for quite some time. The Gandors haven't heard of word of the conversation and it seems to be better that way.

Claire's smile has grown devious and evil. Everything in that moment seemed to have changed. He wasn't the happy guy he was before. He was scary. And his grin caused Firo to stop acting strong and become scared.

He leaned near Firo's ear and whispered, "Now, now let's not make a big fuss out of this alright? No need to startle them."

"You're not Claire."

"No I'm afraid I'm not Claire. Sorry about that, dear."

"He's dead isn't he? You killed him."

"It's easier to kill those who are scared."

"Then who are you?" Firo asked.

"Who else could I be?" He said with a grin. "I'm the Rail Tracer to some and I'm Vino to others. Sadly to say, Claire is gone forever."


End file.
